Oracle 69: Hurry Up! Find The Mastermind Of The Explosion
Oracle 69: Hurry Up! Find The Mastermind Of The Explosion (急げ！爆発の首謀を探します Isoge! Bakuhatsu no shubō o sagashimasu) is the sixty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The Armored Fighters conducted a parallel investigation about the explosion in Hirakawa City Business Center along with the police and National Investigation Bureau to find out the mastermind of the explosion. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa and Rie surprised Kyoko and other city councilors as they came back in Hirakawa City Hall. Plot Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters, along with Irie and Hiroyo, continued to face Mayor Akazawa and Rie in a battle. As the two Chariot Soldiers performed their respective finishers in order to defeat them immediately, they deferred their attack using their respective finishers. Afterwards, the Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their armor form into Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode, and continued to face Mayor Akazawa and Rie. In the end, they defeated them immediately using Meister Super Streak. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa and Rie left immediately after their defeat. Meanwhile, Anaira told to her fellow Armored Fighters to help their comrades and the authorities to rescue people who were affected by the explosion. As they reached to the location area where the explosion happened, they saw the rescue team helped the victims of the incident. There they were saw by their fellow Armored Fighters who were also helped the victims. After rescuing the victims of the explosion, Chisato thanked Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters for helping them to rescue the victims of the explosion, and Anaira thanked them back. Afterwards, Anaira asked to one of the rescue volunteers if there's a casualty from the incident, as well as the number of individuals who were injured from the explosion. The rescue volunteer answered that three people were died and thirty-eight were injured from the explosion, and still counting. Meanwhile, Erika returned back to the Hayashibara Mansion and she brought some souvenir items and foods from Hachisuka Prefecture. She told to her maidservants to eat some foods she brought for them. At night in TransHead TV Media Center, Kyoko told to the Armored Fighters that the city government conducted an emergency meeting about the sudden explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Anaira asked her what they've discussed about in the meeting, and Kyoko said that they discussed about getting updates from the authorities about the number of casualties, injured individuals and cost of damage. She also said that they've already discussed on giving an aid to the families of victims of the explosion. On the other hand, Anaira told to Kyoko that she got a latest update from a rescue volunteer who helped to rescue the victims of the incident. She said that three people were died and thirty-eight were injured from the explosion, and still counting. But she said that she will ask again the authorities about the latest updates of number of casualties, injured individuals and cost of damage tomorrow. The next day, Anaira told to her fellow Armored Fighters to conduct a parallel investigation in order to find out who's the mastermind of the sudden explosion in Hirakawa City Business Center. She also told them to cooperate with the National Police and National Investigation Bureau to investigate the incident. Meanwhile, Kyoko went to the hospital to check the situation of the victims of the incident along with Hiroko and another city councilor. There they saw the families of the victims who were begging for aid and justice for their loved ones who were affected by the explosion. On the other hand; Anaira called Chihiro, Kazumi, Miyuki, Ryoma and Iori to assign each one of them in order to deliver latest updates from the explosion incident. She assigned Ryoma, Miyuki and Iori to the newsroom, while Chihiro and Kazumi on the ground. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide asked Mayor Akazawa about their plan to surprise the Armored Fighters yesterday. Mayor Akazawa said to him that the plan was a huge success. Aside from that, he also said that not only the Armored Fighters who were surprised, but also the people in Hirakawa City because of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Triskaide laughed and he was agreed what Mayor Akazawa said. He said to him that it was a brilliant idea, but Mayor Akazawa told him that he will have another plan to surprise Kyoko and other city councilors in his return in Hirakawa City Hall along with Rie. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters in their armor form conducted a parallel investigation along with the National Investigation Bureau and the National Police to find out who is the mastermind of the explosion. On the other hand, Anaira went to the hospital where Kyoko and two city councilors were there. There she asked if they're already asked the authorities about the latest update regards to the number of casualties, injured and cost of damage. Kyoko said to them that they didn't get an update about that because they didn't receive yet the latest update about the incident. Moments later, one of the personnels of the National Fire Department came and gave them the copy of the latest report about the explosion happened yesterday. Because of this, Kyoko urged to Anaira, Hiroko and the city councilor to head back to Hirakawa City Hall immediately to conduct an emergency meeting. As the investigation continues, Irie saw a debris from the exploded grenade nearby. There she called her fellow Armored Fighters to see what she discovered. There they found out that it was not an ordinary grenade which was used in the incident. Hiroyo thought that it was high-grade grenade which was created by the Chariots. There Irie suspected that the one of the Chariot Fighters was the mastermind of the incident, since the Chariot Soldiers were sudden appeared after the explosion. Meanwhile; as Anaira, Kyoko and the two city councilors reached to Hirakawa City Hall to conduct an emergency meeting along with other city councilors, Mayor Akazawa and Rie came in. There Kyoko asked them about their purpose, and Mayor Akazawa said that they were here to tell about the mastermind of the explosion yesterday. He told them that Anaira was the mastermind of the incident. Kyoko said to him that it was a big lie, and she said that Anaira is innocent. Anaira, on the other hand, told him that he's making a story just to destroy her image, just like Mateo. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa summoned the Chariot Soldiers and he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray, as well as Rie who transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Chaser. Afterwards, Mayor Akazawa told Anaira that he's going to arrest her immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, transformed herself into Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode and she said that she's going to clear up her name by defeating the Chariots in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 49, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 69: A Major Surprise From Yamato, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 04: Far Away, The Great Escape and Never Surrender episode 40. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes